(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission, in particular a single- or multi-stage epicyclic transmission, with a drive shaft/hub mounted in a core housing of a core transmission and (a) single- or multi-stage transmission stage(s) adjoining thereto.
(2) Prior Art
Transmissions of this type, in particular a single- or multi-stage epicyclic transmission, are commercially known and customary in diverse shapes and designs.
These conventional transmissions essentially comprise a housing in which a drive shaft/hub is integrated. The drive shaft/hub drives a single- or dual-stage planet stage to which any desired output unit is adjoined.
For any intended type of transmission, for any intended customers, the drive units have to be specially dimensioned and manufactured in a manner specific to the customer, for example as an output shaft. Depending on the customer's requirements, the entire transmission is therefore permanently changed, which results in high costs relating to the outlay involved in the change and the changing of the manufacturing process.
Each housing of the transmission has to be adapted in a manner specific to the customer, for example in respect of its shape, in respect of its receiving flanges, retaining tabs and outer contour.
The output shafts, output pulleys, output flanges or the like likewise have to be integrated in the transmission in a manner specific to the customer, which likewise requires an involved changing operation during construction and the manufacturing process, which is undesirable.